Promessas Silenciosas
by Ice Princess-Nath
Summary: Após o fim da luta contra Shishyo, tudo volta ao normal, todos encontram-se satisfeitos e felizes...Todos?
1. Promessas Silenciosas1

*Tudo parece ter voltado ao normal após a volta de Kenshin, os a fazeres e a rotina recaem novamente sobre o dojo...Mas será que tudo continuará como antes...Ou a necessidade de terminar com uma dúvida há muito tempo desabrochada no coração de uma jovem apaixonada resultará no encurralamento e revelação dos reais sentimentos do mais bravo rurouni?*   
  
Kaoru havia passado a noite em claro chorando, pensando naquilo: Por que Kenshin não a amava?E se amava, por que não se declarava de forma significativa fazendo aquela tortura cessar?Estava farta daquela situação.  
  
Ao ver que o sol começava a nascer, trocou-se, vestindo um kimono azul escuro com algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeira estampadas, prendeu os negros e longos cabelos com uma fita azul e saiu de seu quarto, decidida a ficar sozinha, não queria ouvir nem ver ninguém; nem as ofensas bobas de Yahiko nem os pedidos e queixas de Sanosuke e muito menos as perguntas e aténções fratérnas e ingênuas de seu querido Kenshin, era muito cedo e julgava que ninguém fosse estar acordado, de fato não encontrou ninguém, então se encaminhou para fora da casa, sentou-se nos degraus que davam de frente para a saída do dojo, o sol ainda não havia tomado todo o céu, e apenas parte dele estava iluminado.Observava-o, como era bela aquela visão, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, não pôde evitar um suspiro, sua mente ainda não mudara de alvo; Kenshin...Como o amava!Despertou repentinamente de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma das portas baténdo, passou ligeiramente as mãos pelo rosto para não deixar as evidências das lágrimas, levantou-se e olhou para dentro, não havia ninguém relaxou os ombros, novamente aliviada.Passou o resto da manhã inerte, não se importou com nada nem com as aulas que teria que dar, Yahiko a atormentou por um bom tempo até que ela o ignorasse e voltasse aos seus pensamentos.  
  
Kenshin havia percebido a mudança de Kaoru, e se preocupara a manhã toda tentando descobrir o que afligia sua amada, ver seus olhos tão azuis sem o brilho e animação que sempre levavam consigo fazia com que seu coração ficasse cada vez mais dolorido.  
  
As horas se passaram até que Megumi e Sano chegaram para o almoço.Tudo transcorrera normalmente, exceto a indiferença de Kaoro perante os assédios de Megumi a Kenshin, ela estava ignorando a situação como nunca havia feito antes, pensava que esse seria um dos melhores jeitos de fingir conformação, então permaneceu em silêncio, o que causou o espanto de todos os presentes.  
  
Após o almoço, Kenshin foi buscar água, contrariado, pois queria permanecer perto de Kaoro, sentia que algo estava errado, mas mesmo assim foi.  
  
Ela sentia-se agora sufocada, não conseguia ficar um minuto sequer sozinha para pensar.  
  
_Então feiosa, vamos treinar agora?-perguntou impaciente o menino aprendiz já com a espada de bambu em punho -Por que ainda não colocou sua roupa de luta?Espera que eu aceite ter aulas com minha professora trajando um kimono?-acusava incrédulo.  
  
Conservava o olhar fixo no horizonte, levantou-se decidida a se livrar das reclamações de Yahiko e do barulho no dojo, que era resultado do sapatéar de Megumi a correr atrás de Sano com intuito de "dar-lhe uma lição" pelo atrevimento.  
  
_Hoje não Yahiko...-nessa breve pausa, suspirou longamente, virando-se para o rosto ansioso do garoto -Yahiko eu...Eu vou dar uma volta tudo bem?Se o Kenshin perguntar você diz a ele ta?- e antes que ele pudesse responder, ela correu em direção a saída do dojo.  
  
_É...Tá...-respondeu para o nada, abobado e surpreso com o modo que Kaoro estava, viu os olhos da professora durona mareados, balançou a cabeça negativamente - Não...Eu estou realmente precisando de alguma coisa pra fazer...  
  
Kenshin caminhava lenta e cuidadosamente com os dois baldes pesados em seus ombros.  
  
_Kaoro...-suspirava preocupado-o que te preocupa, minha doce Kaoro?-sussurrou para si... 


	2. Promessas Silenciosas2

Ela caminhava lentamente por entre arbustos e árvores contendo as lágrimas ao máximo, andou por um longo tempo até que avistou um lugar que julgou perfeito para realizar sua tentativa de organizar seus pensamentos, era um local de extrema calma e muito silencioso, estava completamente deserto.Era de beleza admirável e ela se surpreendera por nunca ter ido até lá, a sua frente havia um lago, uma queda d'água, o lado oposto da margem era totalmente fechado por arbustos e árvores, sendo impossível que alguém estivesse lá; o chão era coberto pelas pétalas das flores de cerejeira, que naquela época do ano tomavam os lugares por completo e escondiam o verde macio do gramado.Respirou profundamente, o ar era tão puro, o aroma daquele lugar combinado com os sons ali ouvidos, dos pássaros e da água, faziam dele, relaxante, e um tranqüilizante natural.Ela sentia a brisa fresca bater-lhe contra o rosto o que causava uma deliciosa sensação de calma e paz interior.Sim, não havia lugar melhor do que aquele para pensar no que queria pensar a tempos, sentou-se de frente para o pequeno lago, recostada numa árvore.Não se conservou por muito tempo naquela posição, afinal por que ficar de uma forma tão incomoda apenas para manter uma aparência se ninguém estava ou estaria ali? Afastou-se um pouco da árvore, deitou-se sobre as pétalas tão macias apoiando-se apenas por seus cotovelos e com a cabeça inclinada, definitivamente estava satisfeita com tudo naquele lugar e seu corpo estava perfeitamente acomodado.Sorriu de forma satisfeita ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas escapavam pelo canto dos olhos azuis que estavam completamente inundados de tristeza e decepção...  
  
_Por que?Por que ainda me trata como criança, Kenshin?Por que não vê?- soluçou permitindo que as lágrimas agora corressem livremente pela face rosada - Por que...Por que faz isso comigo?- perguntava-se enquanto fitava o céu, as nuvens, enfim tudo a sua volta inclusive sua solidão.  
  
Passaram-se os segundos, os minutos, as horas, Kaoro não via o tempo passar, deteve-se em seus pensamentos a tarde inteira, observara a mudança nas cores do céu conforme a tarde caia e a noite chegava sem se importar sequer com seus amigos, que provavelmente naquela hora estariam procurando-na ou criticando-a por ter ficado fora até uma hora daquelas.  
  
Kenshin, após chegar, soube por Yahiko que Kaoro havia saído, ele o avisara com a indiferença natural, desde aquele momento, Kenshin não parou um segundo sequer, andava pelo dojo todo procurando e perguntando se tinha algo para ser feito, sentia-se inquieto com a demora de Kaoro, ao ver que o sol já havia se posto não mais conseguiu controlar-se:  
  
_Yahiko onde a senhorita Kaoro disse que iria?-perguntou fitando o menino com os olhos ardendo em chamas, chamas que ocultavam sua dor, preocupação e lágrimas.  
  
_Ah... Ela não me disse aonde ia, mais saiu logo depois de você...   
  
_Kenshin você acha que devíamos ir procurá-la?- Perguntou Sano, ao ouvir a conversa.  
  
_Eu vou...Vocês ficam no dojo no caso dela voltar, tudo bem?- questionou com tom de ordem já a caminho da saída.  
  
_Mas Kenshin, nós queremos ir com você!- exclamaram os dois juntos.  
  
Um olhar severo dele foi o bastante para calar ambos e fazer com que desistissem da idéia, estava disposto a encontrar Kaoro sozinho.Saiu deixando os dois censurados para trás com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada. 


	3. Promessas Silenciosas3

Enquanto caminhava Kenshin pensava em lugares, possibilidades, mas quanto mais pensava, mais o rosto de Kaoro vinha de encontro a suas reflexões, triste, os olhos sem o brilho peculiar e os lábios tão róseos sem o tão maravilhosos sorriso, pensar no fato de que algo poderia ter acontecido com sua amada, fazia com que ele, como num impulso, apertasse cada vez mais a bainha de sua espada contra as mãos.  
  
_Kaoro...Onde você está...- Dizia em vão enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam sua face já exausta, como todo o corpo por tanto ter corrido, mas não parava sequer um segundo para descansar, estava a mais de uma hora a correr, e parar seria como uma desistência e Kaoro, era a última pessoa de quem desistiria em todo o mundo, prometera a si mesmo quando voltara de sua última luta que nunca a abandonaria, nunca a deixaria sozinha novamente.Tentava pensar, nada vinha a sua mente além dela, imaginava lugares, onde ela não estaria e alimentava a ilusão de que há àquela hora ela já estaria segura em casa.  
  
Como levado por um instinto, Kenshin passou a caminhar para poder vasculhar melhor entre os arbustos e árvores, por intuição, parou para ouvir, ouvir aquele som de água, que imediatamente o atraiu.Caminhou mais alguns metros, esperançoso, e após afastar o último galho com as mãos, viu o que o havia levado até ali, viu aquele lago tão cristalino refletindo a lua, e não se conteve ao ver que, próxima a margem, Kaoro se encontrava sentada a observar a lua, aquela era uma visão que não pode deixar de mexer com ele, não conteve o desabrochar de um sorriso e as lágrimas precipitaram-se as suas palavras.Caminhou até ela, que estava absorta pela visão daquele céu que nunca parecera tão estrelado, sua respiração acelerou ao ver as bochechas tão róseas cobertas por lágrimas, por que ela chorava afinal?  
  
Ela não percebera sua presença ali tão perto dela, não pode mais se conter, vê-la tão triste, abatida, tão desprotegida, fez com que suas emoções de uma forma impulsiva, substituíssem a razão.Kaoro sentiu os braços firmes envolverem-na, e a cabeça ruiva de seu amado apoiada em seu ombro, ele ajoelhara-se, ela permanecia imóvel, sentada, sua primeira reação foi de susto, mais ao sentir melhor o cheiro dele e o toque tão delicado, percebeu de quem se tratava.  
  
_Kenshin...O que faz aqui Kenshin?- perguntou em voz baixa e embaraçada e ao perceber a demora dele.Voltou a chamar seu nome - Kenshin?O que houve?- sentia o calor do corpo masculino tão perto de si e de uma forma tão sedutora pela primeira vez.   
  
Ao sentir o toque leve das mãos de Kaoro sobre as suas que lhe envolviam a cintura, voltou a si, afastando-se de imediato, pondo-se de pé, a cabeça baixa, arrependido, envergonhado pelo que seu coração o havia levado a fazer.Virou-se para olha-lo.  
  
_Me, me desculpe senhorita Kaoro, eu...Eu sinto muito, eu não queria...Me desculpe...  
  
Agora, aquela doce sensação de estar sendo correspondida, desapareceu, ele se arrependia...  
  
Voltou a si tentando contornar o embaraço.   
  
_O que você faz aqui a esta hora da noite senhorita Kaoro?Não sabia que estávamos preocupados com o que poderia ter acontecido?Não sabe que é perigoso andar sozinha à uma hora dessas?  
  
Ao ouvir estas queixas e críticas tão friamente ditas, voltou a dar-lhe as costas, decepcionada, suspirou."O que eu estava pensando? Naquele momento ele foi tão... como sou tola!" Pensava e se repreendia enquanto serrava os punhos de forma lenta e dolorosa, tentando ignorar a presença daquele que estivera a sua procura por tanto tempo.E indo contra as expectativas de Kenshin, rebateu-lhe a pergunta com outra:  
  
_Kenshin...- ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte - Por que trouxe sua espada?- questionou virando-se para fitar primeiro a bainha com a espada e logo depois os olhos desentendidos de Kenshin, fuzilando-o com a questão proposta.Não entendendo o intuito da pergunta, manteve-se em silêncio.  
  
_Para que a espada Kenshin?- perguntou agora mais insistente e irredutível.Voltou a virar-se de costas a esperar a resposta.  
  
_Como assim para que senhorita Kaoro...Eu trouxe para poder...  
  
_Para poder me proteger caso alguém tentasse me matar?Para poder evitar que eu me machucasse não é?- suspirou após interrompê-lo de forma tão brusca, indignada, balançando a cabeça negativamente de forma reservada.Surpreso com a indagação que ela fazia, não pode deixar de comentar:  
  
_Eu...O que tem de errado em querer te proteger, senhorita Kaoro?- perguntou com ar, curioso e desentendido. 


	4. Promessas Silenciosas4

Sentando-se ao lado dela na margem do lago.Sorriu esperando ser retribuído, pelo contrário, ela não sorriu, olhou para ele brevemente de forma indignada e desesperada, para logo depois voltar a fitar a água abaixo de seus pés nus, agora ele percebia que as meias e os chinelos de madeira de Kaoro haviam sido postos cuidadosamente a poucos metros de distância dela, seus pés delicados próximos, e acomodados sobre o chão.Passaram-se alguns minutos, torturantes para ambos, para ele por nada entender e para ela pela deduzida rejeição.  
  
_Acho melhor voltarmos, Sano e Yahiko devem estar preocupados e...  
  
_Não quero voltar agora Kenshin, se você quiser pode ir, agora que já sabe que eu estou bem - olhou para ele, que permanecia sentado, e deu-lhe um sorriso forçado tentando convencê-lo de que tudo estava bem e voltou a olhar para baixo.Não sabia mais o que argumentar, pensava que ela não recusaria voltar para o dojo com ele, mais sua resposta havia sido tão decidida...Fitava-a com expressa ansiosa e nervosa "o que você tem? Kaoro por que não me diz?", pensava ao ver a expressão abatida.  
  
_O que?- perguntou ela interrompendo seus pensamentos - O que você espera que eu diga? O que quer saber?- sorrindo para si, e voltando-se para ele para encontrar os olhos indagadores e a forma assustada de olhá-la por ter feito tal pergunta.  
  
_Senhorita Kaoro realmente está muito tarde, eu acho melhor nós voltarmos agora...- tentando evitar que ela continuasse a desvendar seus pensamentos daquela forma tão intimidadora e não querendo responder-lhe a pergunta proposta.  
  
Ela suspirou ainda olhando para aquele que evitava seus olhos te forma tão confusa.Por que ela não parava de fazer aquilo, não havia percebido que se continuasse a agir daquela forma iria obrigá-lo a revelar tudo...A dizer o que sentia...Voltava a olhar aquele semblante tão belo, tão próximo a ele, tão amado por ele...Definitivamente não poderia dizer a ela; o que diria depois de revelar seu amor incontrolável?Tinha que evitar o olhar atraente e triste, não podia sentir-se mais tentado a dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se embaraçado, repreendido por si mesmo, não poderia nunca lhe revelar seus sonhos, seus desejos, suas fantasias ao vê-la, tudo o que o fazia pensar nela, como não dormia a noite apenas para pensar com todas as forças nela.  
  
_Kenshin?-despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz doce-Não vai me responder?- ela ainda o observava, tão encantador quando contrariado e pensativo.Imaginava qual seriam seus pensamentos.Tentava se esquivar, mas cada vez mais sentia vontade de dizer-lhe em que estava pensando, perguntar o que queria saber.  
  
_Senhorita Kaoro - Os olhos violeta encontraram-se com os dela - Por que, por que esta tão abatida hoje?- Kaoro surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, afinal ele havia notado.- Algo errado?- decidiu não parar até receber a resposta - O que aborrece a senhorita?- e sorriu preocupado.  
  
_Não é nada Kenshin...- tentou justificar, voltando a observar a imagem da lua sendo refletida nas águas, até sentir o toque leve de Kenshin sobre suas mãos.  
  
_Não diga que não é nada, senhorita Kaoro, talvez eu possa ajudar...- oferecendo-lhe um sorriso bondoso.Kaoro olhou para ele, retirou sua mão de sob a dele:  
  
_Kenshin, por que se preocupa tanto comigo?- Com o coração ansioso, fitou-o de maneira impaciente, ele iria contornar mais uma vez a situação, podia fazer aquilo:  
  
_Senhorita Kaoro, eu me preocupo com você por que...- ao ver outra vez aquela expressão bondosa e coberta de ternura não pôde deixar de interrompê-lo:  
  
_Porque você me ama?- A suposição fez com que ele estremecesse _Não é Kenshin? Por que você me ama, você me quer...Como a uma irmã - e dando um longo suspiro não mais segurou as lágrimas -uma irmã mais nova...- virou-se para voltar a observar uma pétala rosa que flutuava sobre água, sentia-se confuso, seria por isso que ela estava daquele jeito tão...Lembrava-se do dia em que ela se despedira dele, antes que fosse rumo à luta contra Shishyo, lembrava-se da forma que ela o havia abraçado timidamente, lembrava-se do seu corpo perto de si como estivera a alguns poucos minutos, por que agora seu olhar era tão distante?  
  
_Senhorita Kaoro eu...- não sabia o que dizer, aquelas suposições, todas tão erradas. 


	5. Promessas Silenciosas5

Ela levantou-se rispidamente, deixando-o desolado e sem ação, caminhou até seus chinelos, decidida a colocá-los e ir para o dojo como ele desejava, seus olhos continham tantas lágrimas, deixando seu rosto úmido por inteiro.  
  
_Senhorita Kaoro, o que vai fazer?- ao ouvi-lo parou repentinamente, agora os soluços iniciavam-se mais fortes, olhou-o por cima dos ombros:  
  
_Sabe...Sabe o que eu mais detesto, o que mais me machuca...Kenshin?- o rabo de cavalo balançava com a brisa, fazendo com que os negros fios dançassem no ar.  
  
_Sabe?- fechando os olhos bruscamente para se livrar da dor que embaçava sua visão.  
  
_Eu...-Preocupado e transtornado fazendo menção de se levantar.  
  
_Quando...Quando você me trata por senhorita, nunca pronuncia meu nome...Sem que ele venha acompanhado dessa palavra tão formal...- riu-se, afinal, com a expressão que Kenshin fizera, tentado limpar o rosto, passou a manga do kimono sobre a face.  
  
Não poderia suportar aquilo por nem mais por um segundo, levantou-se e caminhou apressado para perto dela, parou a frente daquela que amava e chorava incontrolavelmente, ela não ousava olhá-lo, mantinha a cabeça baixa, ele não pôde mais se conter, e afinal, ela sofria, sua amada sofria, sofria por causa dele!Tocou o rosto dela, fazendo com que corasse e os olhos azuis se voltassem para ele ainda encharcados, vê-la daquele jeito fez com que seu rosto se transformasse, uma expressão de dor, arrependimento, a culpa o envolvia.Entreabriu os lábios, pronto para pronunciar o que necessitava há tanto tempo, a respiração aumentara de ritmo, iria finalmente dizer-lhe tudo, deu um passo à frente, Kaoro desviou-se dos olhos de Kenshin, deixando-o ainda mais hesitante e confuso, virou a cabeça para o lado evitando-o, ainda chorando:  
  
_Me desculpe Kenshin...- sentindo-se sem jeito e ansiosa por cada ação e reação dele, que voltou a fazer com que ela se voltasse para ele, tocando novamente e suavemente sua face.Seu tórax acompanhava o ritmo da respiração que estava veloz e inquieta como seus sentimentos que naquele momento explodiam perante ela.  
  
_Kaoro, eu preciso te falar...-ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.  
  
_Kenshin...- ele a interrompeu com uma insinuação com os lábios, pedindo silêncio e calma.  
  
_Sim Kaoro, eu te amo, eu te quero, mas se engana se pensa que, que como a uma irmã...Kaoro, eu te amo, te amo como homem e não apenas como amigo... Te quero muito como mulher e não como uma irmã mais nova...Eu te amo - e sussurrou agora mais próximo de seu rosto - Eu...Te...Amo.  
  
E pela primeira vez, ele permitiu que vissem as lágrimas sempre contidas do corajoso e invencível espadachim.Seus olhos brilhavam, sua face corava cada vez mais, não pode duvidar da verdade que era dita por seu amado e confirmada pelas doces lágrimas que tomaram os olhos violetas, não pôde evitar um sorriso de encantamento e surpresa.Tocou-lhe o rosto, fazendo com que ele, num impulso, movido pela delícia daquele toque tão leve e suave, semicerrasse os olhos, deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem, sentia-se aliviado, calmo, tranqüilizado, apaziguado por ela, por aquele toque, aquele toque tão sonhado. 


	6. Promessas Silenciosas6

*Espero que esteja gostando do fanfic, este capítulo contém descritiva hentai e caso sinta-se ofendido com esse tipo de material, não leia, caso contrário, espero que goste e comente...*  
  
_Kenshin...- levantou-lhe o rosto para que ele a olhasse, com ansiedade e tensão – Eu, eu te amo tanto, por favor, não chore...-E deslizou os dedos a percorrer os olhos e as bochechas que estavam espantosamente coradas, sorriu -Isso me machuca tanto...Eu te amo, por favor, pare...  
  
Não pôde deixar de ficar completamente afetado com o que ela acabara de revelar, dissera-lhe aquilo de forma tão doce, tentar se conter naquele momento era definitivamente inútil no estado em que ele se encontrava, os lábios tão róseos entreabertos, os olhos azuis com o brilho pelo qual ele tanto aguardara, a face rosada, a pele macia e delicada.Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela fazendo com que ela sentisse a pele quente dele percorrer-lhe as bochechas, as pálpebras, os lábios; respirava rapidamente e deixava que ele tocasse-lhe a face com tal suavidade que se sentia inebriada.  
  
Aproximou-se mais dos lábios dela, olhava-lhe diretamente nos olhos, ela podia sentir a respiração de Kenshin contra sua boca:  
  
_Kaoro-chan...- Disse baixo e beijou-a lentamente, a boca de Kenshin pousara de forma tão suave sobre a sua, que provocara uma sensação deliciosa nela, ele passou as mãos por sua nuca, aproximando mais as bocas e aumentando o calor do beijo, Kaoro queria senti-lo mais próximo, mais perto de si, então envolveu, com os braços, o pescoço dele.Os lábios se uniam cada vez mais fazendo com que o fogo desabrochasse mais entre as línguas.Sentiu um dos braços de Kenshin agora passar por sua cintura, estavam ambos ansiosos e tentados.Separaram os lábios, olharam-se, ele permanecia ainda com uma das mãos em sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, fazendo com que fosse praticamente impossível livrar-se do corpo de Kenshin.Sentiu-o pressionado seu corpo para traz, de forma que pudesse apenas dar passos curtos e lentos, e apertar com força roupa de Kenshin, que ao sentir aquilo, parou:  
  
_Confie em mim...- sorrindo docemente para depois encontrar com os lábios dela para retomar um beijo envolvente.Caminharam, apenas, mais cinco passos para depois se sentarem sobre o chão rosado pelas flores de cerejeira, com um movimento rápido, puxou a fita que prendia aqueles negros cabelos, fazendo com que ele contornassem os ombros de Kaoro.Como a amava, não pôde evitar que seus olhos pousassem sobre ela e ficassem a observa-la, até sentir o corpo dela enclinar-se sobre ele para beijar novamente os lábios macios, o que o deixou surpreso porém deliciado pela atitude, agora ambos mantinham-se ajoelhados frente a frente.  
  
Ela desatou o fino elástico que prendia os longos e ruivos cabelos, ficou surpreendida com o comprimento deles, mais longos que os dela, meio que ondulados nas pontas, repousavam sobre as costas fortes como uma cascata.  
  
Kenshin por sua vez, soltou o grosso laço de tecido firme que prendia o kimono pela cintura de Kaoro, deixando com que seu corpo ficasse quase exposto, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, ela percorreu com as mãos o dele, fazendo com que semicerrasse os olhos novamente, incapaz de qualquer ação, sentia as mãos dela descerem-lhe pelos braços, tocando cada músculo, por seu tórax, por seu abdômen, e quando deu por si, surpreendeu-se completamente despido, Kaoro o olhava fascinada, tanto com olhar surpreso e provocado, quanto com o belo corpo que Kenshin conservava, tudo tão bem definido, tão belo, tão inesperado...Kaoro sorria maliciosamente, como ele nunca a havia visto sorrir, tão provocante... Mordeu o lábio inferior e fez com que ela se deitasse sobre o gramado, coberto pelo aroma e beleza das flores, não queria ficar mais distante daquela boca, beijou-a e deslizou suas mãos por dentro do kimono azul que ela vestia fazendo com que ela sentisse cada toque ansioso e descontrolado, desceu o kimono até sua cintura, onde lá pousou o tecido fino, fazendo com que, para baixo de sua barriga, tudo permanecesse coberto.A faixa que ela usava sobre o busto ainda não havia sido tocada até que Kenshin deitou-a, agora, inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela, colocou a mão por dentro da faixa afrouxando-a cada vez mais, e sentido, gradativamente, os seios de Kaoro, que respirava cada vez mais ofegante.Ao retirá-la por completo do corpo de sua amada, beijou lenta e docemente os seios alvos e inéditos, não podia evitar que seus dedos acariciassem aqueles tão belos, redondos e macios, parte de seu monumento de adoração.Sentia os beijos dele sobre si como faíscas, deliciosas faíscas de desejo para ambos, podia sentir os cabelos de Kenshin contra seu corpo, e ficara surpreendida com o cuidado dele em cobrir toda a região para baixo de sua cintura.Ele alcançou novamente os lábios ardentes de Kaoro, voltando a beijá-la de forma inquieta e descontrolada, estava até então deitado de bruços ao seu lado, meio que sobre ela, roçou os dedos lentamente pelo corpo dela até alcançar o tecido azul e delicado do kimono, temeu estar se precipitando, fitou-a:  
  
_Kaoro-chan, eu...- e antes que pudesse prosseguir, sentiu ela deslizar as mãos suavemente por seu cabelos e costas.  
  
_Kenshin...Não pare...- sorriu-lhe docemente e de forma tensa.Aquelas palavras soaram como uma ordem e consentimento para que continuasse, retirou levemente o kimono azul de sobre ela para prontamente tomar seu lugar, acariciou-lhe as pernas, que se conservavam mornas, fazendo com que fossem gradativamente entreabertas de forma que ele pudesse cuidadosamente colocar-se entre elas, Kaoro sentia o corpo em chamas acomodar-se entre suas coxas, uma sensação de maravilha pela ansiedade de senti-lo, tomou-a por completo, mordia os lábios de forma a tentar controlar seus impulsos que ele fazia questão de provocar e satisfazia-se ao sentir que haviam dado resultado conforme ela arranhava-lhe as costas cada vez mais com força.Sentiu o peso dele sobre si, sempre cuidadoso para não incomodá-la ou machucá-la, mesmo estando mais excitado do que nunca, não faria nada que ela não quisesse, pararia naquele momento se ela lhe pedisse ou expressasse qualquer sinal de dor.Kaoro percebia a hesitação de Kenshin, não sabia se devia rir ou corar mais ainda, retirou uma de suas mãos das costas dele e acariciou-lhe o rosto, trazendo-o mais para perto de forma que pudesse beijar seus lábios entreabertos de prazer, brincavam com as línguas, fazendo com que aquela brincadeira provocasse-os ainda mais, pôde sentir o membro rígido contra sua perna, o que a deixava cada vez mais impaciente.   
  
Não podiam mais se conter, ele não podia mais esperar naquele estado, estava tentado ao limite, porém o receio retornou:  
  
_Kaoro-chan...Eu receio que isso vá doer...- acariciava a face da amada  
  
_Kenshin...Não vai...- e beijou-o. Kenshin estava então decidido a possuí-la, possuí-la da forma mais deliciosa e delicada do mundo.Penetrou-a lentamente, ela sentiu a penetração e mostrou isso ao inclinar a cabeça para trás e gemer timidamente, era uma dor tão, diferente, tão avassaladora, tão prazerosa...Aquelas reações, unidas às carícias e arranhões de Kaoro, faziam com que ele ficasse cada vez mais excitado.Os cabelos negros e lisos encontravam-se espalhados e misturados sobre as flores, fitaram-se, ele aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais, fazendo com que os gemidos mútuos ficassem cada vez mais ferozes os lábios se encontravam apenas quando possível na tentativa inútil de diminuir os gemidos, pois ambos estavam entretidos naquele momento tão maravilhoso e esperado, os nomes eram balbuciados de vez em vez e os cabelos ruivos de Kenshin caiam-lhe sobre os ombros e tocavam os seios de Kaoro a cada impulso que ele fazia, ela podia sentir os músculos do poderoso rurouni movimentando-se sobre si.  
  
Kaoro envolveu com os braços o pescoço de Kenshin, dois gemidos prolongados ecoaram pelo local, haviam chegado ao ápice do prazer juntos, ainda ofegantes pelo esforço, beijavam-se vagarosamente e recuperando o ar pouco a pouco evitando ao máximo que aquele momento acabasse.Retirou-se de dentro dela cuidadosamente completamente exausto e parou para observar o rosto de Kaoro, ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, respirando rapidamente, beijou os lábios lentamente fazendo desabrochar um sorriso calmo, os olhos azuis olharam-no de forma carinhosa, acariciando-lhe a face rubra de cansaço, Kaoro deslizou os dedos pela cicatriz nunca tocada antes:  
  
_Kenshin...- disse em tom baixo e satisfeito.Ele por sua vez envolveu-lhe a cintura e impulsionando o corpo para o lado, movimentou-se de forma que trocassem de posição, encontrando-se agora sobre o corpo forte e firme dele, tocava-lhe os cabelos que caiam sobre seu peito, ondulações douradas, avermelhadas, suaves, perfeitamente macias.Kenshin ria extasiado com tudo o que ela fazia, cada movimento que ela realizava:  
  
_Te amo tanto...- sussurrou olhando-a, porém dizendo para si, como se estivesse a refletir perante aqueles olhos tão azuis, ela sorriu, fez com que seu corpo roçasse contra o dele ao impulsioná-lo mais para cima, de forma que suas bocas se encontrassem num beijo ardente e eufórico.Os negros e perfumados cabelos caiam-lhe pelo ombro, Kenshin brincava com eles como uma criança e de vez em vez beijava-os e se surpreendia ao sentir o aroma e a maciez deles.  
  
_Por que, demorou tanto para me dizer isso Kenshin?- perguntava sentido as mãos dele em seus cabelos e ao mesmo tempo acariciando-lhe a face.  
  
Olhou-a, não cessando o que fazia:  
  
_Kaoro-chan, meu amor, eu tinha tanto medo de...De que algo acontecesse por minha causa...De acabar machucando com meu passado... - agora passou uma das mãos pelo rosto corado de Kaoro - Nunca senti isso por ninguém, nunca amei alguém tanto assim...- mostrando-lhe um sorriso sincero para logo depois beijá-la.Abraçou-o fortemente aconchegando-se e sentido o tórax quente:  
  
_Ah, Kenshin...- correu os braços pelo corpo dela firmando o abraço, firmando a sinceridade e a força daquela união eterna.Beijou-lhe cuidadosamente a testa:  
  
_Kaoro-chan...  
  
_Te amo tanto também...Kenshin...- e selaram naquele momento todas as promessas, silenciosas e ditas, com um beijo apaixonado, que persistiria para o resto da vida de ambos.  
  
*Críticas?Sugestões?Elogios#^^#?Comente...  
  
Espero que tenha gostado...* 


End file.
